


New Eyes

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mundane, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Date, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Clary Fray, Mundane Isabelle Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Weddings, clizzy wedding, transgender alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Mundane Soulmate AU where people see in black and white until they touch their soulmate for the first time.Magnus and Alec are set up on a blind date by Clary and Izzy.





	1. Malec

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a HUGE fan of soulmate AUs, I find them kinda boring to read generally because you always know what's gonna happen, but an anon requested I write this, and I had a spark of inspiration, so here's chapter 1 of 2! Hopefully the Clizzy chapter will be posted tomorrow!
> 
> "Can you do a fic about soulmates where Magnus and Alec are soulmates and also Izzy and clary? I love when one can't see any color until they touch or meet their soulmate but I love any kind of soulmates"

“Remember, the safe word is watermelon. If you see the word watermelon, we stop this whole thing.” 

“Oh my God, you’re not going to need a safe word.”

“That’s bad BDSM etiquette, Miss Fray,” Magnus insisted, pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant.

Clary sighed, and Magnus could sense that she was rolling her eyes at Izzy, who he could hear giggling softly in the background. “A dinner date is not equal to tying someone to a St Andrew’s Cross, Magnus.” 

“You’re right, it’s much more traumatic.” 

“I’m hanging up now,” Clary groaned. “You have to swear to me that you’re not going to traumatise him. He’s Izzy’s brother, and he’s going to be her best man at our wedding. If you want to be my best man, you have to at least not totally hate each other.” 

Magnus wrinkled his nose. “Why did you have to go and say that? Now my lizard brain is telling me to self-sabotage.” 

“Oh my God!” 

“I’ll be good! At least, I’ll try,” Magnus promised, fiddling with his necklaces. “I’ll call you later.” 

Alec Lightwood was late. In his defense, Magnus had been early, and Alec was apparently a doctor, but still. It was seven minutes past seven, and Alec hadn’t even texted to apologise. If this was a normal blind date, Magnus absolutely would have left at two minutes past seven. He’d dated enough ego-maniac career men to know that being late to a first date does not set a good precedent for any relationship. There was only room for one ego-maniac in any relationship, and Magnus had that position resolutely filled. However, this particular ego-maniac was the brother of his secretary’s fiancee, and so Magnus would never hear the end of it if he stood up Alec Lightwood. 

“Oh, fucking hell.” 

Magnus turned around at the sound of the muttered curse to see a tall, ridiculously handsome man checking his reflection in the window of the restaurant. He had dark hair and lovely broad shoulders, and he was wearing beautifully fitted clothes, clearly tailored specially. Magnus narrowed his eyes. There was no way he wasn’t related to Isabelle.

“Alec Lightwood?” He asked tentatively, and the handsome man looked around at him. His eyes lit up as they fell on Magnus, and he grinned warmly.

“Magnus Bane?” 

Oh, Magnus would have to kiss Clary square on the mouth on Monday morning.

“Yes, that’s me. You’re late,” he accused, tilting his head to the side.

Alec grimaced, “yes, I’m so sorry. I left the hospital an hour ago just in case, but… Well, there was an incident with a dog.” 

“A dog?” Magnus repeated, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah… First thing to know about me… I can’t pass a stray dog without feeding it.” Alec admitted sheepishly, walking around Magnus to open the door for him. “Honestly I’d have taken him back to my apartment if I wasn’t supposed to be meeting you. As it happens, the poor little guy’s on his way to the shelter right now.” 

Magnus couldn’t believe his ears. “I have two dogs at home. Both strays.” 

“No way!” Alec beamed. “What are their names?” 

“Charlie and Lorenzo.” Magnus shrugged, unable to keep from smiling as Alec dug in his wallet for a photograph. 

“I have the tiniest apartment in the city, so I can only really have one at a time, but here. Her name’s Bourbon. I found her about a year ago, now. Usually I just foster, but I couldn’t let her go. Izzy named her; apparently she’s the colour of bourbon. Not that I would know,” Alec shrugged, “haven’t found my person yet.”

“Table for two?” The maître d' asked, and Magnus nodded, taking the photograph from Alec to examine it as they were led to their table. Like Alec, Magnus couldn’t see the colour of her, but her big, beseeching eyes were irresistible, and he could see why Alec couldn’t give her up.

“She’s beautiful,” Magnus smiled, his eyebrow quirking when he looked up from the photograph to see Alec holding out his chair for him. “A dog-lover and a gentleman. Remind me not to touch you until after dessert.” 

Alec chuckled, taking his own seat across from Magnus, the two of them barely noticing the maître d' handing them their menus and leaving. “Why? Were you going to jump me before you found out about my love of dogs?” 

Magnus smirked. “Something like that. Though I doubt you really are my soulmate.” 

“Oh?” Alec leaned forward, elbows on the table. “Why’s that?”

“Because you’re a doctor with a tiny apartment,” Magnus hummed, “you’re clearly hiding some kind of gambling addiction.” 

Alec laughed, resting his chin on his hand, batting his eyelashes a few times. “And your soulmate doesn’t have a gambling addiction?” 

“Nope, my soulmate has a low key alcohol dependency, like me.” Magnus answered flippantly, eyes searching Alec’s face for signs of judgement. It wasn’t judgement that he saw, but there was definitely something there. 

“I’m afraid I’m not as interesting as that,” Alec shrugged, looking down at the menu. “I pay my little brother’s tuition. He’s in a boarding school in Washington. My parents aren’t… Well, they don’t approve of his choice in career, so they refused to pay for his education.” 

Magnus frowned, his heart sinking. This was never going to work. Alec adopted stray dogs and looked after his family? And he didn’t even drink? There was no way he was ever going to settle for Magnus. 

“Anyway, I hear you’re an architect. Must be a pretty high-stakes job.” 

“Oh, yes,” Magnus nodded, putting a smile back on his face as he glanced at his own menu. “Though nowhere near as high stakes as holding people's’ lives in your hands, I’m sure.”

Alec shook his head. “Oh, my job is nothing as dramatic as that. I’m in the Gender Identity Clinic, so I mostly just prescribe hormones and discuss surgery options.” 

“You work with trans people?” Magnus asked, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. God, was there anything about Alec Lightwood that wasn’t perfect?

“Yeah, it’s not the big of a deal. It’s very rewarding, of course, and I love my job, but it’s nothing glamorous.” He explained, fiddling with his menu. “I’m sorry, didn’t Izzy tell you… About me?” 

Magnus looked at him for a moment, wracking his brain for what exactly Alec was referring to, and smiled as it clicked into place. “Oh yes, she did. Sorry, I forgot. Of course, it makes sense that you’d work to help people like yourself.”

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief, visibly destressing. Magnus smiled, endeared. “Thank God. She’s always like ‘it’s none of their business!’ but honestly, I prefer for people to know in advance. Makes it less weird if they’re not okay with it.” 

“I get it. I imagine it makes dating even more difficult than it already is in this God-forsaken city.” 

“Christ, you have no idea. And you know, I could honestly lean over and kiss you right now because I swear to God, you are the first person I’ve dated in years who hasn’t waxed lyrical about how brave I am or some bullshit. Like… God. It gets exhausting.” Alec grumbled, knotting his hands together between his knees. 

Magnus chuckled, leaning back in his chair a little. “Not that I’m trying to downplay what you go through, but I could honestly count on one hand the amount of times I’ve been on a date and someone hasn’t asked me if I’ve ever had a threesome when I mention that I’m bisexual…”

“Right?! They know full well it’s a stereotype and it’s gonna annoy you, why do they have to do it?!” Alec laughed.

“It’s like they have this compulsion to try and piss you off to see if you break.” 

“Ugh, exactly!” Alec exclaimed. “It’s so weird!” 

Magnus shook his head. “Well, for the record, I have had a threesome. But it was with two girls, so my bisexuality had nothing to do with it.” 

“And, for the record, I am the biggest coward in the Northern hemisphere,” Alec shrugged, “I am a lover, not a fighter.” 

“I can’t imagine anyone wanting to fight you, Alexander, you’re way too charming.” 

“Charming?!” Alec spluttered, shaking his head. “Listen, you know how many coffees I had today just so I’d be able to talk to you like a normal person? This is all a caffeine high, I’m telling you. I’m going to crash after dinner and you’ll be so bored you’re going to fall asleep.”

Magnus laughed, his hand shifting to reach for Alec’s, but thinking better of it at the last moment. Part of him was hoping that Alec really was his soulmate. He’d never clicked this instantly with anyone before, and his matched friends all said that was what happened when you met your soulmate. Clary said that she’d known Izzy was it for her the moment she saw her.

Could Magnus handle the disappointment if he touched Alec’s hand and everything stayed black and white? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus insisted on picking up the check at the end of their meal. “Unlike you, I don’t have any dependents,” he insisted, handing the waiter his credit card, “well, unless you count the dogs.” 

“Thanks,” Alec bit his lip, “I can pay next time though, right?” 

“Next time?” Magnus repeated, keeping his eyes on the chip and pin machine so Alec wouldn’t see the eagerness on his face, “yes… I imagine so.” 

Alec sighed, nodding to himself. “Good. Good.” 

Once the bill was paid, the waiter gave them a little bow, and bid them goodnight. Magnus and Alec looked at each other, neither making a move to go. For a long moment, as the two of them wracked their brains for a reason not to part, there was a comfortable silence between them. Alec couldn’t help but hope that he got to see the colour of Magnus’ eyes someday; they shone like there were diamonds hidden in them, sparkling with every smile the other man gifted him. Magnus had to be his soulmate, Alec told himself. There was no way that he’d feel this much this fast for just anybody. In the two hours that they’d managed to spend drawing out dinner, Alec felt like he’d fallen fully in love. He couldn’t believe that he ever thought he was content before he’d heard Magnus laugh. 

“Did you say you took a taxi here?” Magnus asked.

“Huh?” Alec blinked out of his reverie. “Oh, yes, I did.”

“Well, personally I’m quite full from dinner. I think I could use a few blocks’ walk.” Magnus said coyly, toying with his ear cuff. 

Alec smiled, getting to his feet. “Sounds perfect.” He watched Magnus put on his coat, and gestured for him to lead him from the restaurant, nerves rising in his stomach as they stepped out together into the cool night air. “Magnus?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Do you want to, uh… Hold my hand?” Alec requested, moving so he and Magnus were stood facing each other in front of the restaurant, half a foot apart. Magnus’ breath hitched in his throat, his eyes dropping to Alec’s hand, held palm-up between them. 

Magnus said a little prayer to a God he didn’t believe in, and met Alec’s eyes. “You sure you’re ready?” 

Alec tilted his head to the side, eyes tentative. “I’ve always dreamed of meeting someone like you.” 

It took everything Magnus had not to forget the hand-holding altogether and throw himself against Alec’s lips, but he just barely resisted, closing his eyes. Alec’s eyes slipped shut too, and when he closed his fingers, he felt the warmth of Magnus’ hand slip into his grip. The world around them melted away when they opened their eyes, and Alec grinned, almost faint with relief.

Magnus’ eyes were the most beautiful colour in the world. 

It was the first colour he’d ever seen, but he knew it would be his favourite forever.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, reaching up to cup his face, his eyes greedily drinking in every technicolour detail of his face. 

Alec’s hands slipped around the other man’s waist, and they hugged tightly, overjoyed tears welling in their eyes. They stood there hugging for a long time, occasionally feeling the brush of stranger’s bodies pass them, and it was only when someone yelled at them for hogging the sidewalk that they broke apart, giggling like children.

“So… Wanna come meet my dog?” Alec asked, forcing his tone to be light even though all he wanted to do was holler and fist-pump. 

Magnus laughed, twining his fingers with Alec’s. “I’d love to.”


	2. Clizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizzy's wedding day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE BIG CHEEST DECLARATIONS OF LOVE so this scene played right into my hands, ehehehehe

“Harder, Magnus.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus panted, arms bulging.

Clary glared at him over her shoulder. “Which one of us actually has to wear the corset?” 

“Which one of us has to catch the other if she passes out at the altar?” He asked breathlessly, shaking his head. “You already have a tiny waist. Besides, you’ll have to eat at the reception.” 

“Fine,” Clary huffed, straightening up as Magnus tied the strings of her dress. “Where did you learn to lace a corset, anyway?”

Magnus smirked, shrugging one shoulder. “I had a burlesque phase in college.” 

“Of course you did,” Clary snorted, shaking her head. Once Magnus was done, she turned around, smoothing down the pristine white shirt of her wedding gown. “How do I look?” 

Upon seeing her fully done up and laced into the dress, Magnus had to take a moment, his hand pressed to his chest. “You look beautiful, biscuit,” he told her, a knot in his throat. “Your Mom would have been so proud to see you like this.” 

Clary sniffed, nodding. “She’s always with me. With both of us.” 

Magnus squeezed her hands, and pulled her into a hug. It had been almost five years since Jocelyn died and left her firm to Magnus. Clary was only eighteen, barely finished high school, and she’d spent hours sitting in her Mom’s old office where Magnus now worked, the two of them grieving side by side even as Magnus struggled to keep the business running. Clary had had Luke, her stepfather, to keep her company, but Magnus had had no-one, so they’d taken him under their wing. Clary had eventually learned enough about the business from watching Magnus that she took up a position as a secretary, and though she didn’t know it yet, Magnus had fixed his will to make sure that Clary would receive the whole business if anything were to happen to him. With a few more sniffles from the both of them, they broke apart, both turning to look in the mirror to check their eyeliner.

“Let’s go and get you married, kid.” Magnus smiled, offering her his arm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe I would have missed out on the colour of this suit if I hadn’t met Magnus before today. You’ve really been dressing me this well all these years and I didn’t even realise…” Alec marvelled, brushing some lint off the breast off his jacket. It was a dark, warm forest green, and he knew it complimented Magnus’ maroon suit perfectly, because Magnus had insisted they compare colour swatches weeks in advance. 

“You owe me too much,” Izzy sighed dramatically, standing next to him in the mirror. “I gave you the illusion of fashion sense and a soulmate. I am officially the best little sister in the entire world.” 

Alec smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders. “You really are. I’m so lucky to have you, Iz, really.” 

Still unused to Alec’s blunt declarations of affection, Izzy blinked at him in the mirror, a slow smile spreading on her face. Meeting Magnus had done Alec a world of good; everyone could see it. Before Magnus came along, the only time Alec ever showed any kind of emotion was when he was dealing with his patients or his dog. Magnus had changed all that. In a matter of weeks, Alec had gone from withdrawn and uninterested in life to enthusiastic and engaged in everything around him. It was beautiful to see. 

She and Clary had known when setting them up that Magnus would encourage Alec to loosen up, but when Alec called her the morning after their date and announced that Magnus was his soulmate, her first reaction was that she couldn’t believe it. She had to admit, though, that a part of her wasn’t surprised. They were total opposites, and they balanced each other out. Her and Clary had been very similar.

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked.

Izzy sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him from the side. “The first time I met Clary.” 

The first time Izzy laid eyes on Clary, the redhead had been halfway through beating up a mugger. She could still see it vividly; the mugger’s shocked, bloodied face pressed into the pavement as Clary quite literally kicked the shit out of him. Izzy had rushed forward, instinct making her reach for the strange, angry woman to hold her back from actually killing the man who’d attacked her. 

When she caught Clary around the wrist, the entire world shifted, literally, and Clary froze mid-kick, her gaze snapping to Izzy’s face. As the mugger crawled away, bruised and beaten, Clary’s wide, green eyes drank in every detail of her soulmate’s face.

“Trust me to get stuck with a hot head,” Izzy had chuckled breathlessly, and Clary had promptly burst into tears. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t… I don’t usually do this, I swear.” Clary had insisted, between sobs. “My Mom died, like… two weeks ago. I-I… I can’t. I can’t. You deserve better than this.”

Izzy hummed, putting her fingers under Clary’s chin to tip her head up and gently wiping her tears away with her free hand. “How do you know?”

Clary blinked at her, her light eyelashes catching the warmth of the setting sun. “Because… You’re the kindest person in the whole world. I can feel it.” 

And that was how Isabelle Lightwood had fallen in love with Clary Fray.

“If it had been me, meeting my soulmate like that, I’d have run for the hills.” Alec admitted, shaking his head. 

Izzy shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. “The first thing I remember thinking was ‘well fuck, my masochist streak is no joke’.”

Alec cackled, throwing his head back. “Excellent.” 

“She needed me,” Izzy said softly, stepping away from Alec to get her earrings from the dressing table. “And I didn’t know it at the time, but I needed her too. You meet your soulmate when you need them the most.” 

“I can’t believe you waited so long to get married,” Alec shrugged, helping her put on her veil. “I thought for sure you’d get married within the year.”

Izzy hummed, spinning around slowly in front of the mirror to look at the full effect of herself in her white fishtail wedding dress. “We wanted to have a nice wedding. There’s no way we could have saved up enough in a year. Besides, she had grieving to do, and I was still in college. This is the right time.” Her eyes were bright with joy when she turned to face Alec. “Let’s go.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clary and Izzy had flipped a coin to determine who’d stand at the altar and who’d walk down the aisle, with the promise of switching positions when they renewed their vows on their 25th wedding anniversary. The winner of the coin toss had been Clary, and she chose to be the one standing at the altar, wanting the full effect of watching her bride walk towards her. 

When the doors opened and Izzy appeared, Clary knew that there was no hope that she’d manage to keep her shit together, and Magnus surreptitiously pressed a tissue into her hand. Thanking God for Magnus’ sob-proof make-up, Clary dabbed at her eyes as Izzy floated down the aisle escorted by Alec, though she barely noticed him. Her eyes could only see Izzy, sparkling and radiant, the shape of her joyful smile visible even through the translucent material of the veil. The moment she got close enough, Clary reached for her hand, and with a quick squeeze, they turned to face Simon, Clary’s childhood friend.

“Hey, what’s up, guys?” Simon asked nervously into the mic, and Clary and Izzy peeked at each other, giggling. “Sorry, my bad. This is very serious business. You know, when Clary and Izzy first asked me to do the ceremony, I said no at first, because, well… I ramble. But anyway, uh, I thought about it, and I realised that yes, I had to do this. Because Clary’s my oldest friend in the world, right? When we met in kindergarten, I remember being absolutely inconsolable that she wasn’t my soulmate. She was the kindest, sweetest, fiercest person I’d ever met, and she was always unwaveringly loyal. She is the kind of woman that anybody would thank God for giving them. But, you know, I dealt with it, growing up, and then I met this kickass law student, totally poised, classy and witty. I mean, she could… She’d kill you with a choice sentence. It was beautiful. And her name was Isabelle.” 

Izzy grinned mischievously at Simon, who chuckled.

“So we started dating, right, and I was like, oh man, this is it. We waited three dates before we touched, and… Still black and white. I was like, really? I’ve now met two of the best women in the entire world and neither of them were right for me? But, it turns out, they weren’t meant for me. Because they were meant for each other. Now, I’m not gonna lie, when Clary brought her soulmate home for dinner the first time and it was Izzy, I literally screamed.”

“He did,” Clary giggled tearfully, and Simon beamed at her. 

“But after all of two minutes of watching them together, I realised that what they have goes beyond a soulmate bond. It goes beyond pheromones and whatever genetic bullshit. Because even in a world where we didn’t have soulmates, in a world of, I don’t know, monsters and demons, these two wonderful women still would have found each other. Their hearts would beat as one in any universe. I truly believe that. And today we’re here to celebrate that miracle, and the fact that from now until always, they’ll have each other to lean on. And now I’m gonna join you all in crying like a baby while they tell us just what they mean to each other.” Simon bowed a little, and everyone laughed, Magnus wordlessly handing him a tissue as Izzy and Clary turned to face each other.

“The first time I met you,” Clary said quietly, grateful that the mic meant she didn’t have to shout, “I was broken, and angry, and I felt like I had nothing left. My Mom meant everything to me, and she was taken from me so suddenly. I thought that I’d be an ugly, violent husk of a person forever. When I was beating that guy up, I didn’t know restraint or compassion. And then,” she took a deep shaky breath, “you touched me. And just as suddenly as I lost everything, I gained everything back. With that simple touch, you not only literally gave my life colour, but you brightened everything around me. You didn’t coddle me, you never shrugged off my pain, you held me and scolded me when I needed it, and I don’t deserve you, Iz. I really don’t. You always know what to say to make me feel whole, and safe. I have no idea what the hell I did in another life to earn your love and affection, but I’m going to spend this life being the best person, the best wife I can be, because I want the gift of your soul in the next life and every other life after that.”

As Simon predicted, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house by the time Magnus handed Clary the ring to put on Izzy’s finger. Izzy herself was laughing breathlessly, her lower lip trembling as she tried to keep herself together long enough to say her vows.

“Clary, it’s been the greatest joy of my life in watching you heal. When we met, I looked like I had it all together, but the truth is I was lost. I was overworked, hyper focussed, and I felt like I was dead inside. You were brave enough to show your pain to the world, you screamed it and made people listen because you knew that you deserved to be heard. I adored that about you in the moment we met, and if anything, I adore it even more now. I admire you so much, Clary Fray. You are the most authentic, honest, most selfless person I know. I’ve had the honour of standing by your side as you knitted your heart back together, and through some stroke of luck I’ve been the one you handed it to. As we go forward together into the rest of our lives, I promise you that I will continue to support and cherish you, and never, ever let you slip. I know that your greatest fear is falling back into rage and hatred, and I swear to you, I will love you hard enough and deep enough that at the end of the day, when you walk through our front door, the world will melt away. It’s just going to be you and me, babe, until the end of our lives. And I couldn’t be happier.”

Izzy turned to get the ring from Alec, but he was sobbing, his hand over his face, so Magnus fondly plucked the ring out of his hand and gave it to his sister with a wink, patting Alec on the shoulder gently. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec gasped, waving Magnus away as Izzy slipped the ring onto Clary’s finger, “I never thought I’d live to see the day where she took something for herself.” 

Magnus hummed, and squeezed his waist. “I know, darling. I know.”

“Now, who will give away Isabelle Lightwood?” Simon asked, glancing at Alec, who reached out to squeeze Izzy’s hand.

“I will.” Alec announced, and Izzy looked back to smile at him.

“And who will give away Clary Fray?” 

Luke raised his hand wordlessly, his free hand on the back of the empty chair next to him. Clary made eye contact with him for a moment, and his face crumpled in a tearful smile. “I will.” 

Simon grinned. “Cool! Oh! If there’s anyone who thinks these two shouldn’t get married, speak now or forever hold your peace, whatever. Anybody? No? Awesome.” He sighed, shoulders slumping in relief. “Go on then, Fray, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, fuck!”

Clary was careful as she lifted the veil over Izzy’s head, letting it float down over her hair. Izzy was a little more forceful, and Clary yelped as it tugged at her hair, making Izzy giggle. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, her hands encircling Clary’s waist.

Clary shook her head, swiping at happy tears. “Apology accepted.”

“By the power vested in me by the worldwide web, I now pronounce Clarissa Fray and Isabelle Lightwood married!” Simon exclaimed, joining everyone in clapping as the two newlyweds kissed passionately, Clary throwing her arms around Izzy’s neck as they sunk into it. “Oof! Geez, there are kids here…”

“Simon, the mic’s still on!” Magnus hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. 

Alec laughed, burying his face in Magnus’ neck as Izzy and Clary broke apart.

“Ladies and gentlemen and non binary pals, I present to you, Mrs and Mrs Lightwood-Fray!” Simon crowed, throwing his fist in the air. Everyone cheered and stood to clap as Izzy and Clary walked down through the venue hand in hand, so caught up in each other they didn’t give anyone else a second glance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know, I didn’t take you for a crier,” Magnus teased as he and Alec swayed together on the dancefloor later that night.

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m not, not usually. I haven’t cried like that since I was, like, fifteen.” 

Magnus hummed, his fingertips rubbing at the soft, short hair on the back of Alec’s neck. “For the record, you’re a very pretty crier. It’s almost annoying, actually.”

“Just wait until you see me when I’m sick. I promise you I’m not pretty then.” 

Magnus smiled. “I can’t wait.” 

Alec snorted, leaning back a little. “You can’t wait for me to get sick? Sadistic bastard.” 

“I can’t wait to experience every little detail of you,” Magnus explained, leaning in to rub their noses together. “I can’t wait until the day I can hand on heart say I know you inside out.” 

With a bashful smile, Alec tucked his face into Magnus’ neck. “Shut up.” 

“Nope, never going to happen, you may as well accept that now,” Magnus teased, kissing Alec on the temple. “Me and my big mouth are here to stay.”

“Forever,” Alec murmured, lifting his head.

“Mmm,” Magnus nodded, eyes tender. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fair few ideas for this AU because all four of the main characters have super interesting backstories in my head smhhh. Would anyone be interested in me writing more of this?

**Author's Note:**

> What situation would you like to see Clizzy in in the next chapter?


End file.
